Choices we make
by HawkwoodX15
Summary: Ever since the tower of heaven. Titania Erza Scarlet has been having feelings for the certain fire dragon slayer. Natsu has strong feelings for her as well. But the arrival of an old friend will make Natsu start to doubt his chance with the queen of fairies. Can Erza show him to who her hearth belongs?.
1. Chapter 1

**Choices we make**

**Authors note: Hello there and welcome to my very first fairy tail story on this account/site. I know that it will probably not be as good as some other stories out there, but at least I am glad that you are giving this one a chance.**

**On further notice. Let it just knows that I am not that big of a Fairy Tail fan, I only like the characters of this anime since I think they have a lot of personality and potential. To make a very good pairing. So some of them could be a little bit OCC, based on my knowledge.**

**Now this story will a pairing between Natsu and Erza or Natza/Naza as people call it. And it will not follow the cannon story since I only watched to the part where they defeated the demon flute lullaby.**

**But hey I have been on this site for 3 years now and have spent a good deal of my time reading fairy tail fanfic`s. So I think I know my bread and butter as well as what to do with those two.**

**First, comes the butter then the bread, am I right?**

„**cringe at myself"**

**Well, I am just about done. I just have one more thing to say to all you Nalu lovers.**

**I have nothing against you guys, but I simply don`t like Natsu and Lucy together as a couple. I like them more as just best friends.**

**So no hate pls from you guys, right?..**

**I respect your opinion, so I ask that you respect mine.**

**Also Rated T for some harsh language. **

**Okay, that`s enough from me. Enjoy guys :)**

Chapter 1.

Arrival of a friend/enemy

It`s a sunny day in the kingdom of Fiore, the sun was up high and raining his warm rays down upon its respective towns and regions. One of these towns happens to be the liveliest on this lovely day, with many people walking or even jogging around on this fine weather.

This town is called Magnolia home of the world`s most powerful mage guild.

Fairy Tail...

The Fairy Tail`s guildhall is located in the southern coast of the country in Mangolian Town as its the only guild there. But right now inside of this guildhall, people are seen doing various things that can only make the one question if there is going to be a party.

„Elfman did you set up all the tables in the order like I showed you to?" a voice filled with authority and slight excitement asked

„Yes, I did si-.. I mean ma`am" a shaky deep male voice of Elfman answered so fast that he almost said the words he didn`t mean to say.

„Gray did you set up all the decorations in the way I showed you to?" the same female voice asked the other male mage.

„Yes, I did Erza" slight tired voice of answered her as the said male put the last of decorations in place.

„Mira is food prepared?" Erza said as she walks over to the bar that was set just in front of the kitchen.

„Yes, its all ready Erza" a sweet voice answered Erza as she set the last of the food down on its assigned table.

„Cana! If I see you touch that barrel or even as much as even breathe on it ONE MORE TIME... I swear I will cut off your hair while you sleep.

At that, the love drinking brunette mage slowly moved away from the booze table, where there were fairy tail`s best alcoholic drinks sited on top for people to pour themselves when the party starts.

Erza sighs tiredly and sits down on one of the chairs at the bar. She wanted everything to be perfect for this party. She wanted everyone to have a good time and for _him _to feel welcomed here.

That`s right _he _was coming to the guildhall to join the guild, so she made sure everyone that was in the guildhall was helping prepare for this party. A small smile made it`s way onto her lips as she thought of _him _finally taking a better step in his life since everything he has done in the past.

At first, she was a little bit worried because she thought her team will not allow this to happened since they know what _he_ has done to her and her "family". But they told her that they were happy to hear they will have a new family member coming to the guild.

She was so lost in thought that she failed to realize a plate of strawberry cheesecake being set in front of her by a smiling Mirajane. Only when she moved the plate closer to her, to the point where plate hit her armor and make a light „_clink" _sound did she wake up from here mind land.

„I thought you could use some energy after all the work that you have put into this planning," Mira said to her redhead friend

Erza gives her one of her small smiles and thank`s her for the treat as she begins to enjoy her favorite thing in the world.

Well, second favorite thing in the world as of late.

Although everyone was doing what they were asked to do. She couldn`t help but feel like something is missing...

She turned around and looked all around the guildhall. She saw Elfman dusting his hands off as he finished setting all the furniture in the order he was told to. Gray came down from the ladder he was using to set up decorations on higher ground. Lucy was helping Levy set up plates and cups on the tables that did not have them. Gajeel was seen taking food trays off the bar counter left there by Mirajane to be taken to the tables. There were some more guildmates there but they all have finished with there assigned duties.

Everything looked ready and yet something is missing, but what?

Then it hit her, there was no guilds favorite pink-haired dragons slayer anywhere. She looked around again trying to spot him among the present members but with no luck. She was expecting him to be all over the guild, with his excitement going mock 5 and all the food already gone from their served tables.

But to her disappointment, she did not see him anywhere...

„Mira where`s Natsu?" Erza asked hiding her disappointment that he wasn`t here.

Mira as well looked around the guild hall as she too was trying to spot him somewhere.

„Hmm looks like he is not here yet. I wonder where could he be, he usually comes here at around this time" Mira said when she looked back at Erza.

Erza nodded her head at Mira and decided to go ask Lucy if she knows where he is. She made her way over to the table where Lucy and Levy were sitting at. When she arrived they look up at here.

„Lucy do you know where Natsu is?" Erza asked the celestial mage.

„Sorry Erza I don`t know, I thought he will be one of the first ones here so he could stuff his face with all the food he see`s," Lucy answered the redhead as she too was wondering where Natsu was.

„Have you seen Happy anywhere?"

„No sorry"

„It`s fine you don`t have to apologize," Erza said as she walked back to the bar, sitting back to finish her cake. However, her mind drifted back to Natsu. Ever since the tower of haven, she has been seeing Natsu as something more than a friend, something more than a little brother or a teammate. She has been seeing him as the person that will always keep her safe, a person that will always be there for her when she needed him the most, person that she would do anything to have him in her arms and never let him go to anyone.

Yes, you aren`t seeing it, folks...

Erza Scarlet is in love with Natsu Dragneel...

She looks down at her cake sadly and continued eating, all the while Mira was looking at her friend with concern. She know Erza liked Natsu just by the way she was looking at him from time to time. She caught Erza stealing glances at Natsu whenever she was sitting at the bar, or whenever she needs to break up the fight between him and Gray. Before she would club both of them over the head with her armored fists, but now only Gray gets hit on the head while Natsu only gets lectured by Erza on why fighting in the guild is not allowed.

She can still remember the shocked looks of everyone in the guildhall when she did that..

However, since Natsu is so dense and innocent he only thought of it as Erza being Erza and continued on with the rest of the day.

Mira`s attention turned back to Erza, as she caught her friend looking at the guild doors waiting for the fire dragon slayer to come through them. The look of expectation on Erza`s face told Mira how much she wanted Natsu to come kicking through that door and yell his usual excitement away.

„Natsu will be here don`t worry about it, he wouldn`t miss it for the world. You should cheer up _he _could be here any minute now." Mira told Erza making her eyes widen in realization.

She swiftly finished her cake and told everyone to get ready. As they all gathered in the middle and waited for their new guildmate to arrive. Still, as Erza was demanding traffic her mind keeps on going back to one person.

„_Natsu..."_

**At Natsu`s house**

Happy let out a yawn as he woke up from his nap. He looked around I spot his foster father laying in his hemlock still snoozing away. He got up and jumped onto Natsu waking him up in the process.

„ma.. ha? Happy? Why did you do that?" Natsu ground as he lifted his right hand over his as slightly rubbing them so he could rub the sleepiness out of his eyes.

„It`s time to wake up, come on we have to get up," Happy said with his usual expression as he flows above Natus.

„What time is ti?" Natsu asked

„It`s almost 5 in the noon"

„!" Natsu's eyes opened wide as he jumped out of his hemlock and went to the bathroom to get himself ready. He washed his teeth, took a shower did his usual bathroom business before fiding his vest, pants, sandals and scarf putting them all on.

„So Natsu today _he _arrives?" Happy asked as he was munching on fish

„Yeah that is right," Natsu said, his own meal in his mouth

„How are you feeling?" Happy asked worry not slipping his voice

Natsu looked down and let out a breath he did not even know he was holding. Happy know of his feelings for the certain redhead teammate as well as how much he wanted to be with her. But both of them know that with _him _being there that is not possible. So he decided that he will let her have her happiness and allow her to be with the one she loved.

Even at the cost of his own...

„I am fine Happy, don`t you worry about me okay?" Natsu said as he scratched his best friend behind an ear, making happy let out a happy purr.

„You know you can always talk to me right," Happy said looking Natsu in the eyes.

„I know... Now come on we have a new guildmate to welcome and a party to enjoy" Natsu said with a smile on his face

„AYE!" Happy yelled with one of his paws raised in the air

The two walked out of their home and locked the doors as they made their way towards the guild.

„_I hope they did not start without me..."_ Natsu thought as sight of the guild came before him. When he was in front of the guild door, he pushed them open and walked in. He saw his guildmates sitting on the set tables looking at him. He gave them a smile and waved his hand.

„Hehehe sorry about being late guys, I overslept," Natsu said to them, many just nodded in hello, some said „hi" and „hello" and of course there is always Gray.

„Ha we did not even need your flame – brain, you would have probably destroyed half of the things, to begin with" Gray said with a smug look on his face

„WHAT WAS THAT YOU WALKING FREEZER WHO MOLESTS CHILDREN!" Natsu shot back

„WHAT DID YOU CALL ME DRAGON TURD!"

The two would have started to throw hands but an „ahem" from behind them made them stop in their tracks. They turned around and saw an irritated looking Erza glaring daggers at both of them.

„If you two start fighting right now before or during this party, assure you tomorrow you will not call yourself man," She said as a sword appeared in her hand.

„Do I make myself clear..?"

„Yes me` am," they both said while shaking in fear of Erza`s wrath. Gray more so then Natsu.

Erza sighs and turns her full attention on Natsu. The moment she saw him she wanted to run up to him and hug him. Ask him where has he been all day. What was he doing? But instead, she grabbed him by the wrist and took him to corner of the guild. Others shared the look between each other before just letting it slide like the usual ..Erza Punishment time..

Erza let go of Natsu`s wrist when they were the sure distance away from the others, she looked him at him again bringing herself a little closer to him. She keeps her strain glare on him and asked.

„Where were you?"

Natsu feeling little nervus over her glaring at him or is it because her nose is almost touching his, he answered her.

„Sorry Erza I overslept, I guess that mission yesterday took more out of me then I thought."

He hoped that his little lie worked. Of course, the dark guild he took out yesterday was not much of a challenge to him because he took it out in like 7 minutes. However he was not tired because of the job, he was tired because he choose to walk all the way back to the guild. Witch was 25 kilometers from where his job was assigned. And since he took the job alone, no one could force him to take the train home.

He wanted to vomit at the mear thought of that death machine.

Erza hardened her look on him and kept on staring into his eyes. When she saw he did not look at her, she thought she was making him uncomfortable. She took a step back and lets out a breath before putting her hands on his shoulders.

„It's alright Natsu, I am just glad that you are here and that we will all as a Fairy tail welcome a new family member," Erza said while smiling at Natsu

Natsu holds back his blush. He hated this feeling knowing it's not right. So with the best smile that he could have mustered without letting his sadness show, he answered

„Yeah..." With that said, Natsu pulled away from Titania and walked past her, went towards his other teammates and begin talking to Lucy about the mission.

Erza watched him go with a feeling of uneasiness that appeared inside her belly. She did not know why but having Natsu agree with her so easily without any arguments towards _him_ is making her chest feel uneasy. She wanted him to say if he is fine with this or not. She wanted his opinion.

She wanted him to tell her.

The moment her hands came onto his shoulders, she wanted to pull him into a hug. She wanted to show him how much he meant to her. How much she wanted him to be with her. And just as she was about to give him that hug he pulls away. Having noticed she was just standing there for god knows how long, she shook her head and begin to walk to her teammates.

Luckily no one noticed her just standing there, except for Mira. Who had a disappointed look on her face?

When Erza was by her team she opened her mouth to say something but the sound of the door swinging open cut her off. There stood a lone figure with blue hair on his head. Everyone in guildhall looked at the man before getting up and all including Natsu shouted.

„WELCOME TO FAIRY TAIL"

Erza walked over to the Blue Haired man and offered her hand.

„Welcome to Fairy Tail. Jellal Fernandez" Erza greeted politely

„Thank you Erza, thank you everyone" Jellal smiled and shook the offering hand of scarlet knight.

„Everyone this is Jellal Fernandez, as of today he is the new member of Fairy Tail," Erza said while pointing towards Jellal.

„It`s a pleasure to meet all of you, I will work hard and do my best for this guild, and I hope I will be able to help every one of you," Jellal said as he bowed towards the fairy Tail.

„Welcome to the Fairy Tail Jellal, my name is Mirajane but please call me Mira" said Mira with her sweet smile on her face

„It's nice to meet you Mira" said Jellal with a smile of his own

„So where do you want your guild mark to be and what color?" Mira asked with guild stamp in hand

„Hmm... I would like it on my left forearm and light blue please" said Jellal as he revealed his left forearm and give it to Mira who stamped the light blue fairy tail mark on it.

„There we go it`s officially you are a fairy tail mage. Congratulations" Mira said with a smile as the whole guild cheered and started to party.

About an hour or so into the party Jellal has pretty much met everyone in the guild. However, one person he wanted to shake hands and talk to was nowhere to be found. At last he found him at one of the tables with Lucy and Gray sitting with him. He was eating what looked like to be his 22nd bowl of noodles.

Guessing by the stacks of bowls beside him. Jellal walked over till he was standing right beside the man who did not even seem to notice his presence yet. I guess head in a bowl will do that to ya...

Natsu finally put down his bowl and looked to get another one, when he felt some on his right. He looked up into the face of a man that took his crush and love interest from him. The two-man stared at each other in the eyes for about a minute before Natsu got up from his seat.

Never breaking eye contact.

He raised his right hand and offered it to Jellal.

Blue haired man looks at his hand with a surprised look and then looked at Natsu with the same look.

„Welcome to Fairy Tail. Jellal Fernandez." Natsu said giving him the best fake smile he could do.

Jellal was taken by surprise at Natsu`s action, but give the salamander of Fairy Tail a smile and shook his hand with his.

„Thank you Natsu, it's my pleasure to be here" and with that, the talk that he wanted to have with Natsu was forgotten as he walked away from the dragon slayer but not before giving him a friendly pat on the shoulder.

Natsu watched him disappear before sitting himself down and taking another bowl of noodles starting to eat his 23rd.

„Yo flame brain, What was that all about," Gray asked his fellow teammate and friend, wondering what was with the tensed moment between the two.

Natsu looks at Grey for a moment before giving him a „don`t worry about it" and continued eating. Gray dropped the matter and walked to the bar to get himself a drink.

Erza who was getting a drink for herself and Jellal also watched the exchange between the two, a part of her felt worried build inside of her when Jellal and Natsu were just staring at each other but then it turns into relief when Natsu offered his hand to Jellal and he accepted.

However, when that interaction ended between them Erza saw Natsu`s smile drop faster than ever before almost like it was not even there to begin with. When she learned that Jellal was coming to Fairy Tail she was so happy, she knows that bringing him was good for everyone. However when she looks at the man her heart longs for and how unhappy he looks around Jellal. She could not help but wonder.

Was this the right decision...

**Authors note: There we go. Wow, this is probably the longest chapter I have ever written in a long time. So as you can see they are a little bit OCC or maybe not I can`t tell. **

**But anyways thank you for sitting through my horrible writing. I hope you enjoyed, pls review telling me how horrible I am at this and as always stay around for more chapters.**

**Also sorry for my lack of description for characters I just have a feeling that everyone knows what every character looks like from the anime. I mean if you don`t, then why are you here?**

**Anyways until the next time. See ya. **


	2. Hurting you without knowing

**Choices we make**

**Author`s note: Here is another chapter for you guys, I hope its better than the last one...**

**I also had to fix the pairing and characters on the display of this story. Hopefully, it`s okay now.**

**Also, this is part 1 of 2 parts of this chapter you will see why.**

**Or maybe because I suck at naming chapters.**

**Now to make it simple for those who do not understand what some interactions mean.**

"Talking normally"

"SHOUTING OR YELLING"

"**SPECIAL MOVES OR TECHINICHS**"

"_**doing something they are not doing"**_

**Names of the places.**

**That is it**

**Enjoy.**

Chapter 2.

Hurting you without knowing part 1.

„Hmm..." Jellal hummed while looking at the request board. Since he is officially a Fairy Tail mage, he now can take one of the jobs from the request board inside the guildhall.

„Found a job you like?" Mira asked as she walked over to him holding a tray full of beer mugs with her right hand while left rested on her hip. Jellal took his eyes off the board and gave a small smile to the take-over mage.

„Nope, not yet Mira" Jellal said moving his eyes back to the board. He was looking for a job `cause it has been a week since he joined Fairy Tail, he found a nice apartment to live in, it was small but just enough for him to start his new life here. It was a one-bedroom apartment complete with a bathroom, kitchen and living room, it wasn`t the biggest and it wasn`t the smallest. To him it was just the right size, of course, size did not matter that much to him since he did not have much stuff to bring in his apartment yet.

He has just come out of prison you know...

The apartment he bought was not expensive too, 50,000J per month was the cost, and the council gave him 65,000J to start with, so there was still 15.000J left for his food and other necessities, but right now, he did not want to become short on money as soon as his new life started, so now he is here looking for a job.

"Will you go alone or with someone?" Mira asked while serving the other guildmates their drinks of which they gave her a "thank you, Mira". She came back to Jellal and gazed at the board with him. She was thinking of what kind of job Jellal would like to take, something not so simple but simple enough for him to get started. Of course, she has heard of how strong he is and what he can do, he was without a doubt one of the strongest new members that have joined Fairy Tail in awhile. Hell, she would bet he could do an S-class mission all by himself, but he is not an S-class wizard yet so those were off the board.

(hah Get it? off the board haha...("cringe"))

"May I suggest you go with a team for the first job" she said, she wanted Jellal to start getting to know other members of the guild and starts making some more friends. She knows that he met all of them at the party a week ago, but he never really spent enough time with anyone except Erza. So she wanted him to start opening himself to others, not just Erza, as well as to help her friend get Jellal away from her.

Mira remembers watching Erza try to go and talk with her teammates at their table, only for Jellal to appear by her side and take her with him. She knows he only wanted to spend some quality time with his childhood friend and that he wanted to redeem himself to her for what he had done.

Mira still remembers the look of disappointment on Erza`s face when he told her to come with him to get something to drink. Knowing Erza wanted to be by Natsu`s and enjoy her time with him and their teammates.

Speaking of the pink-haired dragon slayer, he was quiet the whole party. Everyone was expecting him to either start a brawl or pull off something destructive that will result in Master having to pay for the damage.

But to everyone's surprise, that did not happen.

He was found only sitting at his table, with about 32rd bowls all around him and a bottle of whiskey in front of him with a lighter to set his whiskey on fire. It was his favorite drink when he felt down or sad, the only other activity he did at the party was his usual scuffling with Gray and time to time dancing with some guildmates. But for most of the party, he was drinking and before Mira know it he finished the whole bottle.

Of course, that did not mean anything to Natsu since he just burns all the alcohol in him with his magic.

But the whole time party was going on, Mira felt as if something bad is going to happen in the times to come. But she forced those feelings back to her stomach. She looked around the guild looking for the potential team for Jellal to go with. She noticed that there is no other team around since they all went on their respective missions, meaning that the only team that was there was Team Natsu. She knows that Erza is a member of that team, but then again she is not the only member of that team and that could be a good place to start for Jellal. He could befriend her friends, as well he would also have Erza there to make him more comfortable.

"There are no more teams left" Jellal knowing for the fact that all teams were on their missions replied to Mira, he also did not want to go on the missions with someone he is not familiar with.

"Erza`s team is here," the barmaid said pointing to the table where the said team was sitting minus the mentioned red-head since she was not at the guild yet.

"Erza`s team?" Jellal questioned more to himself than to Mira. He did not know the other two but he knows Natsu. Of course, he only knows him as the man who would do anything to protect his nakamas, a man who you could really on when things go from bad to worse. He knows Natsu is powerful as well as he is passionate about his friends and his guild. Jellal never got the chance to talk to the fire dragon slayer and get to know him. Not like he tried to get to know anyone really, he has only been talking to Erza and sometimes Mira but only when he needed to order something. That was his only interaction inside the guild, most of the time he was busy in his apartment with settling in. Natsu was not any better with him, the last time he spoke a word to Jellal was a week ago at the party, where they shook hands and exchange a friendly moment, and after that, there was no communication what so ever between them.

"Yes, it will be perfect! Even tho its Natsu`s team, Erza is also a member of the team, you won`t have a problem working with them" Mira said clapping her hands together in front of her chest "Although, they tend to go a little overboard so don`t expect much money"

Jellal chuckled a little, he has experienced Natsu`s strength first hand, although he couldn't remember much about the incident at the tower of heaven, actually, he can`t remember anything at all, only ones who he remembers are Erza and Natsu. Erza because of her hair and Natsu because of his eyes, those same eyes that looked down upon him when he was beaten and finally free of Zeref`s hold on him. Other than that he did not know anything about them.

The doors of the guild open reviling the scarlet knight behind them, wearing her usual heart Kreuz with blue skirt and black boots. She looked around noticing the lack of guildmembers inside the guild, she spots her team on one of the tables.

Lucy was cleaning her keys while humming happily, Gray who wanted to fight was trying to wake up sleeping Natsu by punching him on the shoulder, who was snoozing away because of the boredom. The dragon slayer was not asleep he was just pretending to because he did not want to look at Erza. He was able to smell her the moment she was near the guild building, his teammate gave him a wideout look when he slammed his head onto the table and begin to snore. The reason for this behavior was because for the last couple of weeks he has been avoiding her at all costs. Whenever he would smell her around the corner when he was walking around town, he would turn either the other way around his original path or he would pretend that he did not see her and keep walking. Not even when she calls out his name when she spots him does he turn around to acknowledge her. One time when she ran after him and demanded an answer from him for ignoring her. To that he only said.

"Sorry, Erza I wasn`t paying attention" or something lame like that.

It hurt him to do this. But he knows why he was doing it, for Erza, for her happiness, for her joy.

Erza watched the dragon slayer as "sleep" with an unnoticeable sad look in her eyes. This past week has been horrible for her. Every time she tried to get alone with Natsu to spend some time with him, to see if there is any chance that he feels the same way as her. However every time he would either run away from the mere sight of her or he would pretend he did not see her, giving her a lame-ass excuse. Even when she caught him before he runs away, he would also give her another excuse saying something like "my train will leave me behind if I don`t hurry, bye Erza".

Another thing she noticed that changed about him, is when they go on the mission. On the train rides, he would often sit with Lucy or even with Gray, but never with her. She would always try to take a seat beside him whenever he would be the first one on the train, however, when that happens he would just go to the other train compartment away from his teammates and start vomiting out of the window when they begin to move. When she tried to go check on him the second time he did that, he locked the door on her.

This pissed her off so much that she just wanted to beat the ever-living hell out of him. But she did not want him to start avoiding her even more than he already has, so she just left him to suffer on his own. When they were doing a mission he would be silent throughout the whole mission, only ever talking with Lucy or Gray whenever they were paired by a team of two. And when she tries to ask him about his behaver, he replies with "what" or "I don`t know what you're talking about".

Well, today that changes...

She was about to go march to her table with a determent look on her face but stops when she heard Mira calls her over. She saw her and Jellal standing by a request board, Mira waving for her to come over. She was glad for Jellal to interact with someone other than her. The last week she was spending a lot of time with Jellal, knowing he did not know anyone here except for her and Natsu. So for him to interact with someone else is really refreshing she thought for both of them.

She gave them a small smile when she arrived in front of them.

"Good morning Mira, Jellal. Have you decided what kind of job you would like?" Erza asked knowing already why they were in front of the request board.

She learned to because of the certain guildmate who stares at the board all the time.

(Seriously what the hell is up with that guy?)

"Not yet, still browsing through Erza" Jellal answered as he turned his attention to the board again.

Although Jellal was important to Erza and its true that she missed him dearly, he thought never crossed the boundaries of friendship, she has abandoned all of her past feeling for him, all the feelings she had for him were now gone. The only feeling of close nakama was left for the blue-haired man as she will never fall for him again. Her hearth now belongs to one man and one man only, and safe to say that she will love him forever.

"I suggested that he goes with a team on his first mission," Mira told her scarlet friend, in which Erza nods in agreement.

"That would mean your team"

Erza halted at those words and thought about it, she knew that her team would probably have no problem with it, however, was she fine with it? She wanted him to go with some other team as the means to make Jellal feel more comfortable around others. However seeing as there is no other team around, maybe going with them for his first time is not all bad.

Erza glanced at her teammates. Lucy and Gray were looking in their direction, while Natsu was still "_**sleeping**_" with his head in his arms. She wanted Natsu to at least look at her when he heard the guild doors open. She wanted to see if he is alright with this if he is fine with Jellal going with them. But then again she is an S-class wizard, which means she has more authority over their team, meaning that whatever she says goes.

As if feeling her eyes on him Natsu moved slightly to the left making it harder for Erza to see him since Lucy was in the way.

This made Erza frown at this, it was like he was avoiding her gaze now. She was going to confront him about his behaver soon. Her eyes moved back to the two in front of her as Jellal asked.

"Is that okay Erza"

"Huh?Oh!Uhmm... no problem, I`ll get the team ready to leave, what mission will it be?" Erza asked looking through the request board.

"This one" Jellal said taking the mission of the board and showing it to Erza "It's perfect we can split the reward 50.000J each"

The request was to defeat the forest Monsters that were terrorizing a town. According to the request, the Monsters would sometimes rampage throughout the town and destroy anything in sight. They seem to have made a home in a forest not too far away from the town, meaning that they can come and go anytime they want to. The people are too afraid to leave their homes and so we request for the matter to be dealt with. The reward was a solid 250.000J.

50.000J would be left for each and one of them since there are 4 members of Team Natsu and an additional Jellal. It's enough to pay his rent the month and he gets to keep his speer money for food and other necessities. He won`t have to worry about his rant for this month.

„That sounds fair, okay I`ll brief the team about the mission and we`ll leave in an hour," Erza said taking the request from Jellal and walking over to her teammates.

Jellal nodded and proceeded to exit the guild so that he can get something to eat and prepare for his mission.

Mira went back to her barmaid duties.

**At Team Natsu`s Table:**

"Good morning Erza"

"Good morning Erza"

Lucy and Gray said at the same time.

"Good morning Lucy, Gray" she smiled at them before turning her attention to sleeping Natsu. She pulled a chair closer to him before sitting in dow where she is a few meters away from him. She leaned towards his ear until her lips were right next to his ear. Both Gray and Lucy looked at her with a stunned expression.

"Natsu..." she whispered softly into his ear hoping it will wake him up.

1 minute later Natsu begins to move until he did not set up straight and yawn. Making Erza blush as she got an eyeful of his abs as he stretched. He stretched his back before looking at Lucy and Gray who had still had stunned expression. Tho Gray was the first to break away from his shock.

"WHAT THE HELL FLAME BRAIN. How come you did not wake up when I was punching you?" Gray said angrily at Natsu.

"You were punching me? I thought it was mosquito bitting me" Natsu said with a tired look as he put his pinky into his ear, the one Erza whispered his name in.

"a... mosquito... WHY YOU DEEP-"

"Aham"

That sound stopped Gray in his attempt to punch Natsu and looked over to the scarlet Knight who was glaring death at him. He swallowed the lump in his throat before sitting back down in his chair. Now scared shirtless and pantsless.

Literally...

Natsu hearing the sound close to him turned his head to the left. When he saw Titania he nearly jumped out of his chair and would probably be at the end of the world right now. But he called himself down and smile at her.

"Hi, Erza" this made Erza`s eyes widened slightly before a genuine smile appeared on her face.

"Good Morning Natsu," She said as she, even tho she did not want to slide her chair a little bit away from his. Enough that she was not in his personal space but close enough for her to reach him if tries to run away like he has been doing for the past week.

"So... what do you have there Erza?" Lucy asked her eyes on the piece of paper in Titania`s hand.

"We are going on the mission today," Erza said slapping down the piece of paper on the table for her teammates to look at.

To Lucy, Gray, and Natsu it seemed like a very good job, they get to fight some monsters, earn more than enough money then they need and they got something to kill their boredom.

"This is perfect! With this, we can split between 62.500J each. YAY! I won`t have to worry about my rent this month" Lucy said with money bills in her eyes.

"Another monster extermination... Didn`t we already beat up a bunch of Vulcans last week?" Gray said while looking at Erza with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes we did Gray," Erza said as she crossed her legs "But this time we won`t be going alone"

"Let me guess... Jellal is coming with us right?" Lucy questioned already knowing the answer, even tho a certain dragon slayer was hoping it was not true.

"That is correct Lucy," Erza said with a nod

Natsu teased up at that, he did not want to be anywhere close to Jellal or Erza. Seeing them together right in front of him would hurt his already hurting hearth, he just can`t go on this mission with them, just can`t.

He was about to say that he won`t be going but a sweet voice of the person on his left cut him off before he could even start.

"You are coming right Natsu?" Erza asked while looking into his eyes.

Onyx meets Brown for the first time in a week since he has started avoiding her. He knows why she was asking, he knows that he was not very good at hiding the fact that he was avoiding her. He knew that she will start getting suspicious the moment he chooses not to go on the last two mission they went. This earned him a confused look from his teammates, but he only gave them one of his many excuses and left before they could question him.

He has been doing that a lot lately.

However looking into her eyes now, he saw that she wanted him there. He saw how worried they are looking right now as if him saying no will make the water come out of them.

And if there is one thing Natsu can`t stand...

Is Erza crying...

He will beat up any bastard who makes her cry, burn any monster that dears to even let a strand of hair fall from her head. He would break mountains for.

But what can he do if he is the one that makes her cry?

He looked let out a breath he did not even realize he was holding, before giving her his answer.

"Don`t worry you can count on me" Natsu said with his signature grin, making Erza smile in return.

"Okay, so when do we leave" asked Grey as he leans back into his chair.

"In an hour"

"Hmh... Well I guess I will get something to eat while we still got time" Gray says as he stood up

"And maybe you can find some clothes while you're at it," Natsu said as he while looking at Grey

"WHAT WHEN DID THIS HAPPENED!? DAMN IT" Gray yelled as he went to find his clothes.

"Well, I will go pack before the trip and maybe go fishing with Happy see ya," Natsu said as he got up from the chair and begin running towards the door.

"NATSU WAIT" Erza called out while she failed to catch dragon slayers hand in her own as he was getting up from the chair. Erza and Lucy were left sitting there with Erza`s left hand in the air, the same one that failed to grasp her Natsu`s hand.

"_I hate this..."_ Erza`s frustration was visible on her face as her fists balled, then quicker then anyone could see she smashed her fist into the table they were sitting at, scaring everyone in the guild shitless.

Lucy who was sitting across from her jumped back falling on her back in the process. She looked over at Titania who was breathing heavily with a look that could kill even Zeref.

(Hehe get it cause he is immortal haha...(kill me))

Erza realizing what she did, looked around the guild seeing everyone looking at her. She cleared her throat and excused herself as she left the guild at a standard pace.

"What was that?" everyone turned to see Master Makarov walking down the stairs.

"Well we were talking about going on the mission" Lucy started as she got onto her feet "Then Natsu went ahead and left without waiting to listen what Erza had to say, and then she destroyed the table"

After she finished master Makarov`s widen as he went towards the bar and took a seat on the counter. Mira came from the kitchen as the master said.

"Mira how much beer do we have?"

"5 full barrels of beer. Why?"

"Because I`m gonna need every single drop of it by the end of this week," Makarov said first mug of beer already in his hand, as Mira wonders where he got it from.

**Author's note: I hope it was to your liking.**

**Review**

**Follow**

**Favorite**

**Enjoy your day and see ya**


	3. Hurting you without knowing part 2

**Choices we make**

**So I noticed some very crucial mistakes in the last chapter. So if some of you noticed which I think you did. Just know that they should be fixed right now.**

**This is part two.**

**Nothing more to say. Enjoy.**

Chapter 3.

Hurting you without knowing part 2

**One hour later/at the train station:**

Jellal and Lucy where the first ones to arrive at the train station. The two did not come together for Jellal who arrived 10 minutes before Lucy did. Next, it was Gray who arrived 5 minutes after the two. Then Natsu with no Happy by his side, he told then Happy went on the mission with Wendy and Carla. So now the only person left to arrive is Erza.

The team talked a little bit with Jellal expect for Natsu who was looking away from the group in deep thought, tho the conversation with Jellal was more awkward then pleasant. Only short answers were said form his part, such as "right", "yes" or "I agree", and all of those words mean the same thing.

About 6 more minutes of waiting Erza finally arrived and to her teams surprise, she came without her usual mountain of luggage. All of then greeted her except Natsu who was still in his own little world. She walked over to him and put her hand on his shoulder, making him snap out of his daydream and look at her.

"Hi..." Natsu said to her.

"Hello Natsu" Erza said with a harsh look on her face, remembering how he ran away from the guild without even listing to what she wanted to say. "After the mission, we will have a talk, you and I, is that clear?" she finished with a look that promised death if he defies her request.

"Yeah, crystal clear," Natsu said in a shaky voice, afraid of making Erza angry.

After that, the group went to go buy their tickets while talking about the mission along the way. Erza said that in order to make sure that the entire pack of monsters was surely dealt with they will have to split into two groups. One of which will have 3 and the other 2, because they only had 5 people.

Natsu immediately said that he wanted to go with Gray and Lucy but Erza said that he is coming with her when he asked why Erza simply told him that they have much to discuss. Lucy and Gray did not mind this decision however, Jellal did not seem too pleased with it but agreed on it either way.

For the rest of the trip, Jellal was talking to Erza some more about the mission, making Natsu glare at the blue-haired man. However, he only put his hands behind his head and continued walking acting like he is was not paying attention.

Erza, while she was talking with Jellal, could see Natsu glare at them from the corner of her eye, she let a sneaky smile spread across her lips at that. Meaning she thought that Natsu was getting jealous at Jellal. Meaning there is a chance that Natsu does have feelings from her. Her hearth skyrocketed at the thought of the possibility.

"Hey Natsu" Lucy`s voice broke Erza from her happy thoughts

"Yes Luce" Natsu answered looking at her

"Do you have anything to do after this job?" Lucy asked innocently, Erza did not like where this was going.

"No, why?" Natsu asked with a raised eyebrow

"Well... you know we haven`t really been hanging out like before... so I thought maybe you and I could... go grab some lunch after the mission?" Lucy said in a nervous voice, blush bearly visible on her face.

Erza was clutching her fists in anger. How dear this blond bimbo try to steal her Natsu. She was going to have a long long talk with her after this and she was going to make sure she nev-...

"Sure Luce I am up for it," Natsu said with a smile

Erza felt as if she was hit in the gut. Her man was going to go on a date with another woman, and she couldn`t do anything or say anything because it will cause a scene and she did not want to reveal her feelings for him in a public area.

She wanted it to be romantic with a full moon shining down upon them, they were in the forest clearing and white flowers around them. Their arm wrapped tightly and strong around each others bodies, as they lean in for a ki-

"Are you okay Erza your face is kinda red?" Jellal asked while placing a hand to her forehead

At this Erza quickly broke away from her daydream and took a step back from the blue-haired wizard as if he burned her.

"I am fine, don`t worry about it Jellal" She told him while looking away from him, embarrassed that he saw her blush.

Natsu was looking at the scene entier time, although he saw that Erza was deep in thought and when he saw that Jellal came closer to check on, he wished he had the courage to do that. However, what happened after that surprised him, she pulled away from his touch. He did not know how to feel about that, he was glad that she rejected his help but at the same time, she could have done that because she was empressed to be seen getting touched by him in public.

When she turned her head slightly to look at him with one side of her face. Natsu quickly moved his gaze elsewhere as if he was looking at something interesting.

"_Natsu..." _she thought with a sad feeling in her gut, she hoped that Natsu will at least look at her or be glad that she pulled away from Jellal. But he still was avoiding her and who knows for how long he will try to do so.

Well, Erza will not let that go on anymore.

As soon as they are done with this mission they will have their talk and she will tell him how she feels.

Even if she has to force him to listen.

They bought their tickets and went to their train, Jellal was the first to enter, followed after Lucy and then Gray. Erza looked over at Natsu who looked back for a second before entering as well, Erza knew what was to follow so she purposely stayed last so she can follow the dragon slayer`s actions. Natsu went inside and walked over where he saw Gray enter one of the compartments. He was Jellal sitting on the right while Lucy and Gray sat on the left. He set down beside Lucy making her go in the middle seat.

Erza came after him and saw that he was sitting with Lucy and Gray, she did not let disappointment show on her face as she took a seat by Jellal. The train starts moving making Natsu`s stomack start spinning and his face becoming green.

"How long will we be on this torture machine?" Natsu managed to ask

"4 hours" answered Lucy

"Uh... you are pathetic flame brain, go to another compartment and puke out the window," Gray said while looking at the suffering dragon slayer. Natsu glared at him before listening to what he suggested and got up to leave. But as soon as he stood up his legs gave up on him. He was just too weak to do anything right now.

Erza seeing this as a golden opportunity for her to get some alone time with Natsu, she stood up from her seat, making everyone look at her before picking Natsu up, putting his left arm over her right shoulder and her right arm holding him by his right side.

"I will help him get there safely," Erza said, before anyone could say anything to her she already left with Natsu being held close to her.

"Is he always like that?" Jellal asked looking at the two

"Yeah..."

"Yes..."

They both answered him at the same time.

Jellal was now wondering if this was a good idea.

**With Erza and Natsu:**

Erza opened the door of a compartment that was 4 doors away from where their teammates where plus it was the only one that did not have anyone in it. She walked in and laid Natsu down on his back.

After she did that Natsu thought she was gonna leave, but instead she closed the door behind her. She looked down at him noticing him looking at her with his puffed cheeks and green face, she smiled at him before lifting his head so she can sit down and laid his head in her lap.

Natsu begins to feel better as his face became normal again, his sickness being replaced with the feeling of sleepiness. He could feel Erza`s now bare hand run through his hair like it used to do whenever they went on the train together. He looked up with sleepy eyes and saw her brown eyes looking down at him, a genuine happy smile on her face.

He never saw her smile like that, it made him feel warm inside, more warm then he already is. And those big brown eyes of hers held emotions like admiration, compassion and something that he could not recognize.

With his mind tired and his eyes closing shut, he gave her a weak smile before darkness took him.

Erza ran her hand through his hair as he slept never taking her eyes off him, as in a fear he will run away. She missed this, she missed being this close to him, being able to take away his pain from transport, being able to show him that she cared about him.

But the way he smiled at her, it was different from his usual smiles or even his usual fanged grins. This one felt like it was out of sadness and hurt, but hurt from what?

Did she do something to hurt him? Did she say something she did not mean to say?

A frown could be seen as she looks down at Natsu`s sleeping face, she really did not know why.

Her frown was soon replaced by a small smile when Natsu nuzzled some more into her thighs, she required out of her armor (making sure not to wake him up) and into her white blouse and blue skirt, still wearing her black boots.

Feeling more comfortable now, she continued to pat Natsu`s head as her eyes slowly closed shut as well.

Not noticing a blonde teammate of theirs walk past the compartment they were resting with a smile on her face.

**Authors note:**

**This one is shorter than the other two, but I hope it was still as good.**

**Hope you enjoyed, cya in the next one.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Choices we make**

**Author`s note: This was a struggle to say at least. Not to write, but to think about what I want to write. I had no idea what to write for this chapter, but I hope I did it okay.**

**Enjoy.**

Chapter 4.

Mission completed and Secrets told...

Erza`s eyes opened the train came to a stop. She heard a conductor say they have arrived at their destination. She rubbed her eyes gently with the back of her hands, to get the rest of the sleepiness out of her eyes. Her eyes went down to her lap and saw her pink-haired love interest still asleep.

"_He looks so cute when he sleeps, "_Erza thought a smile gracing her lips as her hand subconsciously started to rub his hair again.

5 minutes later she decided that she should wake him up, they don`t want to keep everyone waiting for them or if the train leaves with them still on it. She tried shooke him awake on his left shoulder making him open his eyes and blink rapidly.

He set up and stretched out his limbs earning a satisfying "_creak_" from his back, he let out a yawn before looking at Erza. Her eyes caught his, she could still see the sadness in his eyes making her want to just hold him and take his sadness aways just like he did with hers.

"We arrived ha?" Natsu asked after a moment of silence

"Yes... Let's go, we don`t want to keep the others waiting" she said as she stood up making Natsu stand up as well, they made their way outside of the train where Lucy, Gray, and Jellal are waiting for them.

They walked away from the station over to the town where their mission takes place at, the town was more like a village than a town. It had a small church, a restaurant, a bakery shop, a grocery shop, about 20 houses and what looked to be a mayor`s office building **(sry don`t know what those things are called in English) **all while surrounded by a big forest.

The group made it`s way towards the mayor`s building, as they were passing they noticed that the town streets were completely empty. They opened the door to the mayor`s building and saw two secretaries working at the entrance desk of the waiting room. Erza walked over and told them that they need to see the mayor.

She showed the job request and they informed them that they are fairy tail wizards, the one secretary told them that the mayor's office is right down the hall, after thanking them the group went towards the mayor`s office. Erza knocked on the door two times which was quickly followed with "come in", the group entered the room and saw a man who looked to be in his 60is.

He had a full dark blue tuxedo with a white shirt underneath it, a dark blue pants to go with it and black shoes. His hair is white and curly at the sides as he is wearing glasses over his gray eyes. He gives them a questioning look and askes what do they need.

Erza explains to him who they are and what they came to do, after which he started to bounce around like a kid that just received his new toy that he wanted for a long time. He thanks them all and shakes their hands all while crying the tears of joy. He tells them everything they need to know about the monsters that lurk around the forest day and night.

The group thanked the mayor for his help, they went to the bakery for a quick bite to eat and then made their way to the north side of the forest where they will split up into the agreed teams. Natsu tried to sneak off as the part of Gray`s and Lucy`s team, but Erza would have none of it and dragged the dragon slayer with her into the forest. Leaving Gray, Lucy and Jellal to be dumbfounded by Titania`s insistence.

They went the opposite way of their two teammates and begin their search for the monsters.

**With Natsu and Erza:**

When Erza stopped dragging Natsu they spent about 10 minutes walking around trying to find the monster's nest. Over the course of this time, Erza tried to start up a friendly conversation with Natsu. But all of his answers were the same as before. Not to mention he was not even looking at her when she was talking to him or when he was answering her.

Finally, she had enough

"Alright, Natsu talk what has been going on with you lately?" Erza asked while glaring at Natsu and walking closer to him.

Natsu hearing this stopped and for the first time since coming into the forest looking over to his red-haired companion. She was walking towards him with a glare on her face that promised pain. He nervously started to back away from her not wanting to be near her or tell her what was bothering her.

How could he... She wouldn`t return his feelings either way, after all, she loves another not him.

He kept on moving backward until he didn`t feel his back hit the tree making him realized how much of a shit he will be now. He moves to get past the tree but two arms at both sides of his head stop him from doing that. He looks back at the owner of the said pair of arms and he felt like he just wet himself.

Erza was looking at him with pure anger, her eyes dangerously narrowed in anger as her face was just a few meters away. She took a breath to try to calm herself down before looking at him with an angry frown.

"Natsu..." she said in a dangerously low voice

"Y-yes-s E-r-z-z-a" Natsu stuttered in a shaky voice

"Why have you been avoiding me?"

At that Natsu paused and looked side to side, looking for a way out of this situation. However, he saw no way of getting away from his red-haired love interest. He did not want to look at her because he knew that she will calm down and ask in a much more sweeter voice. She has been doing that with him for a while now, while everyone was getting yelled at, he got a slap on the wrist and a warning so to speak.

But that sweet voice of hers would break all of his defenses that he was trying to put up, and she would have him tell her what was bothering him. He has said many things to Erza because of the way she talks in that voice.

Not to mention, her scent was so close to him it was driving him crazy.

After about 2 minutes of him thinking all of that. He said this.

"I have no idea what your tal-"

"STOP WITH THIS BULLSHIT NATSU" Erza yelled at him bringing her face closer this time making Natsu turn to her with wide eyes towards her.

"...Erz-" Natsu started but it was interrupted again by Titania

"You think I don`t notice the way you are acting around me. You think I don`t see the way you look away from me whenever I talk to you. You think I think that everything is fine between us when it's obvious THAT IT ISN`T..." she yelled the last part out into his face.

At this point, Natsu was hurting just seeing this side of her. This was his doing, this was his decision and he thought he was doing the right thing for her. So he did not understand why was she yelling at him now, he just wanted to give her some alone time with her childhood love interest but she continues to go after him.

Why...

"_Could it be that she does not love Jellal..._" that thought made Natsu`s heart fill with hope

However, he quickly pushed that thought away as he looked away from Erza again, only to feel a metallic hand grab his chin and turn his head back in its previous place. Making him look into her brown eyes again.

"LOOK AT ME!" she shouted at him after turning his gaze back to her, she hated the way she was going about this whole situation but she could not take it anymore.

Her heart was hurting every time he looked away from her when he did not pay attention to her like she was some kind of a stranger to him and not a nakama. She wanted him to look, she wanted to meet his warm eyes that give her warmth and security. She wanted to be held safely in his arms and she wanted him to whisper soft and loving words into her ear that would make her melt.

She wanted that, not this. Why was he doing this to her...

Why...

She placed her head onto his chest and clutched his vest in her hands.

Why...

"_drop"_

Natsu heard something that sounded like a waterdrop drop on the ground, he looked down at Erza with wide eyes who ha placed her head on his chest. Then he saw Erza whimper and he could have sworn he heard her sniff. After hearing that his hearth broke and filled with guilt and pain.

Erza...was crying

She was crying because of him...

He couldn`t say anything nor could he do anything. He was shocked and hurt, for he never wanted to see Erza cry again. He made her promise him that she will never cry again, but look at her now. She was crying because of him and because of his actions. He just wanted to beat himself up right now.

"_Look at what you did you, idiot..._" He thought to himself still looking at the top of Erza`s head, as she cried her eyes out in his chest.

He raised his arms and very hesitantly wrapped them around her. Almost instantly Erza wrapped both her arms around Natsu but continued to cry. He runs his right hand through her red locks slowly and gently while his left was rubbing her up and down her lower back. He kept on doing that until Erza`s crying did not stop and he pulled her away from him to look at her.

She was now looking up at him with her beautiful brown eyes that were slightly red from her crying. He wiped the last tear that was falling down her right cheek with his thumb, all while never breaking the eye contact.

"Why... Natsu...Why" She asked in sadness while placing a now naked hand onto his own, feeling the warmth of his touch.

Natsu`s own eyes started to water, he looked away from as he runs his other hand through his hair and let out a sigh. His gaze falls back onto her and he begins to open his mouth.

"**RRRRRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAARRRR"**

Natsu was stopped from saying anything by a roar that ripped through the forest, they saw something approaching from the east coming right at them fast. Natsu took his hand away from Erza before igniting them with his fire. Erza got ready herself as she requiped her gauntlets back and her sword appeared as well.

The best finally came in front of them and almost run them over on his way past them, making Natsu doge to the left while Erza doge to the right. The monster was what you would say a mix of a rhino and a grizzly bear. It had one long horn, muscular for lags and his body covered in fur. Its red eyes glaring at the two wizards. The beast roared again making some of the trees shake.

"WE ARE NOT FINISHED NATSU" Erza shouts over the roar, not getting a replay from the fire dragon slayer as he runs towards the best.

The beast charges toward him as well expecting to run over the intruder that stepped into his territory. Natsu jumped into the air before shouting out

"**FIRE DRAGON`S IRON FIST" **his fire fist hit the beast right between his eyes making it stop in its tracks and released a roar of pain. Natsu did a backflip off its head creating some distance.

However, the beast recovered before he could land safely and swipes him from the air making him crash into a nearby tree. It was about to rush the down fire mage again but before it could it felt a pain in the back of its 4th legs knee making it roar in pain again. Erza took the time to slash at the creature's leg as Natsu was distracting it, making it harder to move for the beast.

She ducked as the beast turn to swipe at her with its arm/leg, and she took the opportunity to counter with a slash of her own. She backed away from the beast just in time for a giant ball of fire to be blasted at the beast igniting some of its fur on fire, but surprisingly not the forest.

She saw Natsu got back up to his feet and was glaring daggers at the beast before he didn`t suck in air and let out his signature move.

"**FIRE DRAGON`S ROAR"** a blast of fire was sent at the beast hitting it head-on making the beast roar in even more pain. It was almost completely worn out by the fire now and was having a hard time seeing straight. It tried to start its charge at the two but its leg give up on him.

"NOW ERZA FINISH IT" Natsu shouted to Erza who requiped into her flame empress armor and jumped into the air with her blade pointed at the beast. Soon she descended from the sky and her sword plunged into the beast`s head.

End its life with that.

Erza and Natsu both were panting hard as their adrenalin left their bodies. They looked at each other and then back at the beast. Wondering it there were more like him.

"Well that was easy," Natsu said with a disappointed voice

"It is a shame indeed," Erza said as she requpied into her hearth Kreuz armor. She looked at Natsu and was about to continue their conversation from before but a sound of a twig breaking made her requip one of her swords and throw it at the sound.

The sword got stuck in a tree right beside Gray who stepped on the twig, making it break and letting out a "_crack_" sound. He jumped when he saw a sword getting stuck in a tree beside him as he let out a very "_manly_" scream.

"WHAT THE HELL ERZA! WATCH WHERE YOUR THROWING THAT THING" Gray shouted at her as he got up from the ground.

He was shirtless again.

Lucy and Jellal came behind him and were looking at the other two teammates standing by a badly burned and beaten beast.

"So you guys took down one too ha," Lucy asked

"Yeah tho it was weaker then I thought," Natsu said looking down at the beast in disappointment

"You ran into one as well?" Erza asked looking at the trio

"Yeah... It was just like this one except for the one we fought was a gray color, not brown" Gray said telling their side of the search "Tho it was pretty weak as well..."

"Did you run into anymore?"

They shook their heads

"This too is the only one we ran into," Erza said while placing her hand on her chin in thought

"I don`t get it... Weren`t there supposed to be a nest of them" Lucy asked looking around the forest some more

"Maybe the mayor over-exaggerated with the number of monsters let`s go back to the town and ask him" Jellal suggested to which everyone expects Natsu nodded in agreement.

On the way back very few words would be said between the group. Probably because everyone could feel the tension between Erza and Natsu, while Natsu tried to make sure he was not in Erza`s line of sight, Erza would always move to the spot where she could bore her stare into his back making a shiver run down his spine.

When they arrived at the mayor's office and asked how many monsters there were that terrorized this town. He answered two big monsters that looked like a mix of a bear and rhino.

When they told him they delt with both monsters, the mayor nearly jumped through the window. If it was not for Gray and Natsu holding him by his legs on the balcony he would have fallen down a 6 stories building. But mayor while in a life-threatening position continued to shout to the town the good news.

After calming himself down and being pulled back in by Natsu and Gray, the mayor gives them the reward and told them that they can stay for the party. Erza politely declined the offer saying that they should be getting back to Magnolia. They said farewell to the mayor and left the much more lively and happy town.

Group came to the train station, having already given everyone their fair share of reward, they were about ready to go back to the Magnolia. Gray was about to go ahead and bought tickets for everyone, but Natsu told him not to buy it for him. Everyone looked at the dragon slayer like he was crazy.

"Uhm... What do you mean by that Natsu?" Lucy asked

"I think I will just fly my way back home from here, haven`t done that in a while," Natsu said as he walked over to where there was no roof over his head.

"Won`t that drain your magic quickly?" Lucy asked worried for her friend

"Nah I`ll be fine," Natsu said as he started to concentrate his magic into his feet.

"Natsu you will be going with us and no other way. So stop acting like an idiot and let us go home all together" Erza said as she begins to walk over to Natsu but before she could get too close to him. Natsu launched into the air and hovered over them with his feet and hands-on fire.

"I`ll see you guys at the guild and Lucy, sorry about not having lunch with you today maybe next time?" Natsu asked while looking at Lucy with a hopeful smile, making Lucy blush and Erza to grind her teeth at him.

"S-s-sure Natsu" Lucy answered as Natsu took off flying towards Magnolia.

Erza was shaking. Some people thought she was cold or something, but now she was shaking because of the burning rage she was feeling. First, he does not talk to her, he avoids her and now he flirts with another woman in front of her. Her jaw clenched hard her teeth grinding against each other as dark aura surrounded her.

Lucy and Gray started to shake in fear while Jellal did not know what upset Erza so much. Sure it's weird that Natsu would not go with them considering he loves his nakamas dearly. But for Erza to get so upset with that, it just did not make sense to him.

He was about to go talk to her, however, she turned around and took one of the tickets from Gray who was clinging onto Lucy afraid for his life. She walked into the train headbutting a conductor when he was in her way and sit down in one of the compartments. Her teammates decided that she needed some time to calm down so they let her be.

After about an hour into the train ride, Lucy decided to confront the scarlet knight. She stood up, excusing herself from the two males and walked to where Erza was. She found her sitting by a window seat, looking outside with a frown on her face. When she looked over to see who was interrupting her, her frown deepened and she let out something in a whisper that Lucy could not hear right.

Tho it sounded like a growl...

Lucy knew exactly why she would get that reaction from her, but she will not be intimidated... not this time...

Her legs were shaking.

Lucy slapped herself to snap out of her fear before walking over to Erza, who has raised her eyebrow both from her action a second ago and from her poor attempt to put on a brave face. Lucy sat down opposite of Erza with her head down, so that Erza can`t see the fear in her eyes.

"Listen Erza... I know why you`re upset..." She said to Erza still not looking up at her. But she could feel that she had her attention.

"I know how you feel about Natsu..." She continued, her last words making Erza`s eyes wide

"I also know something you don`t... I know somethings you would like to know and somethings that you will find out... If you listen to me and what I`m about to say to you" Lucy said gaining her courage word by word.

She lifted her head up to look at the queen of fairies, brown meet brown as the two women have each other's full attention.

"Natsu loves you"

After those words Erza`s entire world seemed hazy, it was the kind of feeling she would get when she saw a whole cake of strawberry cheesecake. The kinda a feeling when Natsu saved her from the tower of heaven, the kind of feeling she get when Natsu is spending time with her.

Only it was 5 times stronger

She was breathing quickly and rugged, her armor felt heavy on her and her mind was spinning. She requped into her casual clothes and begin to steady her breath. She looked up at Lucy who was smiling her most genuine smile for her friend.

"I know it for a while now... Actually I think that the whole guild knows, you two kinda suck at hiding your feelings around others. But around each other, you two wouldn`t know how the other feels even if it was written on the rock" Lucy said chuckling at her little joke.

Her eyes locked onto Erza`s again and she still saw the confused look on her face, so she begins to explain.

"You see while Happy is Natsu`s true best friend, I am the second person closes to him in a friend category," Lucy said making Erza glare at her, which made Lucy panicked a wave her hands from side to side "I DON`T MEAN ANYTHING BY THAT!"

She shouted out before Erza could react as she let her glare fall and instead replaced with a stoic look.

"What I mean is... I am someone who he can come talk to when he needs to get stuff off his chest." She said putting her hands on her lap "Someone who he can trust that will never let his secrets out as well as his problems"

"I became that ever since he developt feelings for you Erza... Every time he came to my house for the past 2 months it wasn`t because to sleep with me. It was so he could tell me what he would do if you were his girlfriend..."

"Some of those things are really sweet... Like how he would wake you up in the mornings with breakfast in bad, or how he would fight for the last piece of cheesecake just so you could have it, that one made me tear up."

Erza remembers that Natsu did fight with some fat guy in their hometown bakery for the last cheesecake and then when he won and saw Erza, he gave it to her without even saying a word only giving her a smile as well as the cake.

She was so touched that day that she wanted to just hug the dragon slayer and never let him go.

"But the one that made me cry..."

Erza turned her attention away from her thoughts and back to Lucy.

"It was his confession... He told me...(sniff) That...(sniff) He would take out to the lakeside in the forest where he lives by and that...(sniff) he would...(sniff) bow his head like a knight in front of his queen and he would say" Lucy said her eyes holding back her tears because of the memory.

Lucy took Erza`s hand into hers and looked into her brown eyes, her one real eyes starting to water. She was fighting back the tears.

"Titania... Scarlet knight... queen of the fairies... but most of all my most trusted friend and nakama Erza Scarlet... Will you be my girlfriend..."

After that Erza broke down, her tears begin to fall a second time today. She hugged her blonde friend as she let out the tears of happiness.

"_Natsu really loves me... he really does..._" Erza thought happily as she pulls away from Lucy wiping her tears away.

"Do you see now why I was asking him to come to have lunch with me? It was to get you to make your move because that idiot will surely not. You saw him, he already thinks you and Jellal are dating" what Lucy said surprised Erza a little bit, but it did make sense.

"_That explains why he is avoiding me and not talking to me... He thinks he is making me happy by doing so" _Erza thought while widening her eyes at this new discovery, everything was making sense now.

"So now you know what to do right?" Lucy asked to which Erza nodded when she comes back home she will find Natsu and show him how much of an idiot he is.

"I do... Thank you Lucy" Erza said embracing the blonde wizard one more time

"Don`t thank me Erza... I am just doing what I can to make my two best friends happy" Lucy said with a smile as she hugged Erza back, they let go soon after and Lucy begin to leave.

"Wanna come to us?" she asked as she was outside the compartment holding the door open.

"You go on... I have some planning to do" Erza said with a smile on her face to which Lucy returned it and Erza to herself.

As the train went on Erza couldn`t wait for it to arrive at Magnolia, for her plan to be set in motion. Her smile widens just by thinking about it.

**Author`s note:**

**So how was it?**

**Review**

**Follow**

**Favorite**

**And most of all, I hope you enjoyed!**

**See ya guys and girls.**


	5. Together at last

**|Choices we make**

**Author`s note: This is the beginning of the end for this story. I know it was a really short one and it also feels kinda rushed to me.**

**But don`t worry guys, at the end of this story I will have a poll for the next idea I have been having running around in my head. You guys will need to help me choose which one I will want to do.**

**Let`s just say its something you probably seen before and something you have not seen yet.**

**Anyways that will be for maybe next chapter or 2 more after this depending on my inspiration and how it comes to me.**

**Anyways enough from me...**

**Enjoy.**

Chapter 5

Together at last...

Once team Natsu (minus Natsu) and Jellal arrived at the Magnolia and arrived at the guildhall, Erza immediately begins to look around the room, hoping to spot the guilds fire dragon slayer. However it looked like, he wasn`t there. She went over to the bar and asked Mira if she knew where he is.

"Mira did Natsu return to the guild?" Mira stopped cleaning Muggs and looked at her past rival

"Why yes he did Erza" Mira said with a smile that quickly was replaced with a thoughtful look "Although... He did leave pretty quickly after he came back, I wonder why is that..."

Erza did not answer her question as she turned on her heels to march up to Natsu`s house.

"Where are you going Erza?" Master asked from his seat at the bar counter, mug of beer held in his hand.

Erza stopped as her hand touched the door in order to push it, she turned around to face her guildmates and what they saw made them gasp.

Erza`s eyes were burning with determination, but not the kind of determination you would have from working on the project or just simply work. No, these were the kind of eyes that she has when she is protecting her family and friends when she is standing side by side with her nakamas to go into battle.

"Something I should have done a long time ago," Erza said as she exited the guild and sprinted towards Natsu`s house.

As she sprinted away from, everyone in the guildhall had smiles on their faces (yeah even Gajeel). They were well aware of what those two felt for each other, they made it so painfully obvious with the way they act when they are near one another. The guild even had a bet on when will they get together.

And it looks like Mirajane will be taking home all the gold.

**At Natsu`s house:**

When Erza arrived at Natsu`s house, she didn`t even bother to knock on the door before trying to enter his home. Only be stoped by it as the door was locked, she tried to open it a normal way again but with no luck.

"NATSU OPEN THE DOOR" she shouted to the other side, her frustration clearly visible as she begins to pound at the door with the bottom of her fist. She was about to yell out again, but a sound of the lock spinning behind the closed doors made her stop in her actions. She waits for the door to open and prepared to pounce on her target.

The door opened up...

And she pounced

"AHH NO DON`T HURT ME!"

Wait... That`s not Natsu`s voice. She looked down at the source of the voice and saw Happy curled up in a ball shaking in fear. She raised to her feet but took Happy in her arms as she stood up, her hand begins to stroke his back as she spoke to him.

"Don`t worry Happy, it's just me" Erza said as Happy`s ears went up in recognition of a familiar voice.

"Erza!?" Happy said as his head turned to look up at her from where he was snuggled up in her arms. She nodded at him, at ease that he was not scared of her. His wings appeared and he flows up until he was hovering in front of her.

"Thank god its only you. I thought it was you from the way you shouted but I did not expect you to jump me" Happy said with his usual happy expression.

"Well Happy I thought you were going to be some else," Erza said as she looked around the house.

"If you're looking for Natsu, he is not here," Happy said already knowing why Erza was here.

She looked at him for an explanation. He told her how Natsu came to their house to put him to sleep since Happy was pretty tired from his mission with Wendy and Carla. He then says that Natsu is at the guild right now since he left about 15 minutes ago. And no sooner than when he said that, he felt aghast of wind past by him as he turned around to find his door have been closed shut.

He smiles widened as he flows towards Natus`s hemlock and got comfortable before laying down, closing his eyes with the same smile on his face.

"_Looks like Mira was right after all"_ Happy thought as he went off to dreamland.

**At the Fairy tail:**

The door of the Fairy Tail burst open nearly making it blow off as Erza was breathing heavily from running all the way back from Natsu`s house. She looked around and once again did not spot Natsu anywhere.

"Wher-"

"He left about 5 minutes ago" Lucy interrupted, knowing already what she was about to say. Erza turned around to go look for him again, only to stop as the voice she did not expect called out to her.

"You are wasting your time and energy Titania," Gajeel said from his seat beside Levy making everyone look at him.

Erza looked at him what a raised eyebrow, as he stood up and walked over to her when he was close enough he begins to explain his thoughts.

"You won`t be able to catch him. Salamander knows you're looking for him, I don`t know how he knows but I know he does. He has an advantage when it comes to hide and seek game your playing, his nose allows him to easily know from where you will be coming from so he will have a easier time avoiding you" Gajeel finished making Erza realized how stupid she was thinking she could catch a fire dragon slayer with a normal approach.

She looked down with a frown on her face, her eyes narrowing as she thought about the plan to get around his tricky nose. Her face lights up as she got an idea that just might work. She looked at her guildmates with a look at the look of determination.

"I will need your help," She told her family

Their answered with the nod of their head... even Jellal

**Next day in the noon:**

Natsu was... tired for the lack of the better word as he dragged his body to the guild. He did not smell the sweet aroma of strawberries meaning that the queen was not in her kingdom. Yesterday he spent the rest of his evening running around town whenever he would smell Erza coming near his position.

He could not face her now... Not after he made her cry. He felt horrible about it... He felt like trash and he wanted to just be thrown away somewhere he could not hurt the one his heart longs for. But he already did and he could never take that moment back.

He could just hope she forgives him one day. He came in front of the guild door and opened them with his left hand. The people inside turned their eyes onto him, they saw him make his way over to one of the tables as he put his head on it.

"Good evening," He said before he begins to snore, his guildmates greeted him back as their plan was already in motion and with Natsu taking a nap, it just makes it easier for them.

Lucy very slowly tipped toed to sleeping Natsu with a pair of earplugs in her hands, she stopped mid-step when Natsu`s ear twitched in his sleep and let out a little bit of smoke come out of his nose but continued to sleep. Lucy carefully made it behind Natsu and very gently placed the earplugs in his ears.

When she was finished she tried snapping her fingers a couple of times by his right ear to test their effectiveness. When she gives her other guildmates a go signal and they begin to work. Wendy came over and cast a spell on him that made his nose stop working untile she did not release the spell. Elfman and Gray each stood on each side of Natsu they pulled their fists back ready to strike when told.

Levy came behind sleeping Natsu and undid his scarf around his neck folding it nicely before running out of the guild with his scarf in her hand. Cana came with the bottle of water (_**not with booze what a shocker**_) stood by the table the same one that Natsu was sleeping at. She moved so that she was standing across from his sleeping form before looing at Freed.

Freed called a rune to his ear like it was a communication device, he held his hand up before giving Cana the signal. Cana opened the water bottle up and took a small drink of it before moving the battle over and then turning it upside down.

Spilling the water all over Natsu...

He jumped as the felt something wet fall on him, he quickly set up tho as soon as he did that he felt pain on both sides of his head as the world around him went black. He fell face-first onto the table his arms limp at his side. The guildmates all nodded at each other as they all saw Levy come back into the guild, Natu`s scarf no longer with her. She walked back to the table that Natsu was unconscious at and set a big/medium size piece of paper in front of his unconscious form. **(**_**size of a treasure map, idk the format size of that paper don`t judge me okay)**_

"Okay, guys... Now we all need to go hide, come on let's go" Mira said as she mentioned for the other members to come to the back of the guild. She gave Natsu one last look before smiling at him.

" _You don`t realize it yet, but your life is about to change for a better. Both yours and hers... I just wish it was me"_ Mira though sadly at the last part but put on the brave face for her two friends. She was happy for them and she wanted to support their love for each other even at the cost of her own.

She closed the door as she went to join her guildmates on their way to the forest. At the time they left Natsu to begin to regain his consciousness and rubbed his sore head. He looked around with a glare on his face and realized that no one was around.

"_Huh, that`s weird where did everybody go?" _He thought as he felt the earplugs inside his ear he removed them and tried to sniff the air only for him to not sense anything he tried again but got nothing.

"_What the hell!? I thought I was fine a few minutes ago, what the hell happened to me while I was out cold?" _He looked around again trying to spot someone, he noticed later that there was a piece of paper on the table he was unconscious at.

He picked it up as he set down, he realized it was some sort of the map that looked to be from around her. With the path set on the trail that goes from the front of the Fairy Tail guild and into the forest that his house was at. The "X" marked the spot to where the prize of the map is, as he looked at the "X" and noticed that it was right next to the river that was in the forest near his house.

He wondered what could possibly be there since he has been there many times and it was a place he wanted to confess his feelings for Erza at. Ah, that thought entered his mind his mood became gloomy and sad. He reached his right hand up to hold his scarf.

...

...

...

!

"MY SCARF!" was the last thing that was heard from the fairy tail guild as a pink blur rushed out of it, running over all of the people walking in the in his path as he made his way into the forest.

**After 8 minutes of walking:**

"_Damn it... What the hell happened, why can`t I smell anything" _Natsu thought as he came to the place he was looking for.

It was a small clearing by the river, a lone tree with dark green leaves at the side of the river. The clearing was enlightened by the moonlight for it was already dark outside. The moonlight washed over the area giving it a majestic and breathtaking lighting, it was a beautiful sight in all its glory.

He made his way to the tree where he knew that the map told him to be and looked around. There was nothing there, it was the same as it always has been every time he came to this place. He scratched his head in confusion, wondering what was the point of that map then.

"_Was this just some kind of a prank... I swear if it was Gray`s idea I will burn all of his cloaths_" Natsu thought not noticing another presence behind him. And then he felt as if something freed his sense of smell as he closed his eyes and smelled the air.

"_Ahh, it feels good to be able to smell again (sniff)...(sniff). Ah, the fresh night air...(sniff)(sniff)... It smells like...(sniff)(sniff)... Strawberries?"_ Natsu thought confused by this. He knows there were no strawberries growing around here, so why was there such a strong smell of them in the air. He opened his eyes as he sensed someone behind him, he slowly turned around as his eyes widen and his jaw dropped at the sight.

Erza Scarlet, the almighty Titania, queen of fairies was smiling at him, as she was standing in front of him wearing a short-sleeved red shirt with Heart Kreuz logo in the middle, her blue skirt that went down to her knees and her black boots. But the one thing different was that she was wearing his scarf around her neck, in the same fashion that he always wears it.

He took a step back as she took a step forward, he was still shocked about this whole situation. When he arrived yesterday to the guild his plan was once again to avoid Titania at all cost. Whenever he smelled her near, he would run away from her, it was his plan until these feelings went away.

But now after being tired from all the running, he did yesterday (not to mention flying), and today he came to the guild to rest before trying to hide from her again. And with his greatest advantage of his taken away from him, plus his guilds weird action that rendered him unconscious and confused. He did not know where she will try to come from

"_So this was their goal..."_ Natsu thought as he took another step back from Erza who followed with another step of her own "_They wanted me to confront Erza about what happened at the mission... Crap this is really bad, how could they do this feed their own friend to the wolf"_ Natsu`s mind was panicking as he tried to turn around and run.

But Erza will have none of it.

She pounced at Natsu before he could turn around and landed on top of him. He tried to push her off, but she straddled his hips with her strong legs and hold his wrist over his head. She looked down at him and saw he had his eyes closed.

Even now as she was on top of him, he would not look at her. He couldn`t see how she truly felt towards him, this whole night was to finally show him. The whole guild had a hand in this, to make it official that the two of them are meant to be together. And if words and actions are required to show Natsu how much he means to her then so be it.

"Natsu..." She started softly her breath tickling his face

"I know why you have been avoiding me..." At this Natsu`s eyes opened, he looked up at her but he couldn`t see her eyes for her head was lowered and her hair was covering her face.

"I know that you think you are doing it for my happiness... But what you`re doing is a complete opposite of that..." Natsu`s brows frown at that, he was doing the opposite?

"I know that you think you were never of a love interest to me... I know that you are probably thinking that what I`m about to say is not true and that you will say I am a lier..." She said as she let go of his wrists and took his head within her hands, he felt her soft, warm hands on both sides of his face. Making it impossible to look away from her now.

She looked up at him, her hair moved away from her eyes...

She was crying again...

His mouth opened to speak but no words came out, just like the last time he was speechless, his eyes begin to water as well, he did not want to see Erza like this, it was not her.

It was not her...

She gives him the most beautiful smile showing off her pearly white`s, her right hand caressing his left cheek as she placed her forehead onto his all while never breaking eye contact.

"But It`s not a lie... It`s not a trick... and it`s not a fairy tale. Because ever since you saved me from that cursed tower... I realized that I was no longer the same scared child I once was... I am now I woman... a warrior... a knight... but most of all."

More tears fell from her eyes.

"I am a friend... a nakama... a companion... a big sister. But there are a few things I am not."

Her words ever so softly reached his heart

"I am not a lover... I am not a wife... a mother... nor a girlfriend..." at the last one Natsu`s eyes widen

"Jellal and I are just close friends. I lost all the love that I had him as a lover, nothing but a friendly love remained... For as his the love for him vanished, a love for someone else appeared" Her head moved closer her lips just inches away from his as his breath seemed to be stuck in his throat.

"That love..." her breath tickled his lips, the aroma of strawberry washing over his nose" is for you Natsu Dragneel"

Their lips finally meet in a passionate and lounging kiss. Natus`s tears fell from his eyes as his arms wrapped around her back pulling her body closer to his. Erza`s arms wrapped around his neck as she felt Natsu kiss her back. They kissed for what felt like eternity, as their need for breathing made them pull away. Only for Natsu to kiss Erza again which she returned very eagerly. He ran his right hand through her scarlet hair while the other was caressing her back. Both of her hands in his hair, running her fingers through his soft pink hair.

Their tongues fought in a fierce battle for dominance as they were going back and forth between each other's mouths. They broke their make-out season to get air back in their bodies. Both panting slightly.

In their make out, they changed position. Natsu was sitting up now with his right hand behind her hair and his left arm wrapped around her lower back. Erza still had her arms wrapped around his neck, but her legs were now wrapped around his waist. Making sure that even If he tried to stand, he will be taking her with him. Their foreheads were touching ounce again as they stared into each other's eyes with smiles on their faces.

"So with that said," She said after catching her breath "I have to ask you Natsu..." She caressed his cheek again while still looking at his onyx orbs.

"Natsu Dragneel... The Salamander of Fairy Tail... The fire dragon prince and most of all... My most trusted friend and nakama... Will you be my boyfriend?" Erza asked as tears of joy ran down her cheeks.

Natsu`s eyes widen again and his mouth dropped before closing into a joyful smile as his own tears running down his cheek. He tightens his hug on Erza as he snuggles into her scarlet hair, taking in her scent as he cried his tears of joy.

Erza buried her head into the cork of his neck, tightening her hold on him as he did to her. She snuggled closer to him enjoying his warmth as her eyes closed.

That night they slept together by the river. Natsu`s scarf wrapped around both their`s necks keeping them close to each other.

**Author`s note:**

**Writing this made me cry.**

**I hope you enjoyed this and as always.**

**Review**

**Follow**

**And Favorite**

**I will see you... In what it will probably be the last chapter.**

**Hmm...**

**See ya!**


	6. It all ends well

**Choices we make...**

**Author`s note: Well this is it. This is the last chapter of this story. I will put up a poll for you guys to choose the theme for the next story. I already have an idea on start for each of them as well as about 4 chapters into each of them.**

**The poll will down below in another author`s note.**

**Choose wisely...**

**Now enjoy the last chapter of this story.**

Chapter 5

It all ends well.

The morning rays of the sun woke Natsu up from his peaceful slumber, he blinked a few times getting his eyes to fully wake up. He felt a little bit of pain coming from his back, he turned his head to the side and saw that he was leaning against the tree with his back.

"ugh...Why did I fell asleep on the tree" He moved to get up only to fell a weight on his chest preventing him from going anywhere. He looked down at his chest and saw red. It took him about a minute to realize what it was, that was resting on top of him.

Or rather who...

His lips moved up into a happy smile as he tightens his hold onto his red-haired girlfriend to which she responds with a squeeze of her own as she snuggled some more into his chest. He ran his hand through her scarlet hair before nuzzling the top of her hair with his cheek.

This caused Erza to smile, she was not asleep but she wanted to lay and snuggle with her boyfriend a little bit longer. With her eyes still closed, she nuzzled his chest and let out a peaceful breath through her nose.

"You know. If you wanted to cuddle so much you could have just ask..." Natsu`s voice whispered into her ear as her eyes opened wide. A blush already formed on her cheeks as she looks up at him. Chocolate brown meets onyx orbs as Natsu gives her a smirk as if saying "You can`t fool me".

Erza knew that two can play this game and so she rises up, and before Natsu could say anything, she caught his lips with hers. The kiss lasted for a good minute or two, it was not a french kiss this time but it was still loving and innocent.

They pulled back for breath to enter back into their lungs as Erza once again laid her head on his shoulder. They lay there for some time each never wanting to let go of the other.

"How did you know about this place?" Natsu asked breaking the silence.

"Believe it or not I didn`t" Erza answered him "Well not before 2 days ago"

Natsu raised an eyebrow. Which she giggled at thinking he looked cute when he is confused as she bopped him on the nose with her finger making his eyes cross for a second as her finger moved to his nose.

"Hey stop that," He said with a chuckle as he rubbed his nose

"Sorry. But you looked so cute when you`re confused I just had to do it" She replied with a smile, as she soon finds herself on the grass floor. She looked up at Natsu and saw he had a devious smile. He wiggled his fingers in front of her as her eyes went wide.

"Natsu... I am your girlfriend and as your girlfriend. I am asking you, please... Don`t" But her please was ignored as Natsu begin to tickle her sides.

Her laughter echoed through the forest as she tried to roll away from the dragon slayer who was trying to make her piss her pants. She begged him to stop as he continued his assault.

"Say who am I and what am I," Natsu said over her laughter grinning at his ability to make Erza act like this.

"HAHAHHA F-F-FINE HAHAHHAHA YOU ARE THE BEST MAGE IN FAIRY TAIL AND MY BOYFRIEND HA HAH HAH NATSU HAHAHA DRAGNEEL HAHAHA..." after she finished saying Natsu pulled his hands away from her.

Her hands shot up and pulled on his retrieving one. They rolled over again, with Erza on top again. She was panting from his tickle assault but still smirked at his surprised face as he looked up at her.

"You know, you deserve to get punished for that" Erza said as she was about to begin her assault as well, but a pair of unnaturally warm hands made their way to her sides making her stop in her track.

He was using his magic to warm up his hands, giving them a pleasant warmth that was now making the great Titania become jelly in his arms. She laid her head into the cork of his neck wanting to get more of his warmth. His hands felt incredible as he ran the up and down her back, making it hard not to moan in pleasure at his touch.

He warmed up his whole body with his magic, making Erza start to get sleepy again at the feeling of warmth and safety in his arms.

"You are so... warm... so comfy..." Erza said as a yawn escaped her mouth, as she was halfway to what she thought would have been the best nap she has ever had then the warmth was gone. She looked up at Natsu and pooted wondering why he stopped.

"I know you would want nothing more to sleep with my magic keeping you warm but I have to ask you a few things." He said as he adjusted his position so that he was leaning back against the tree.

Erza nodded as she set in his lap wrapping her arms around his neck and tangling her hands into his hair. Playing with his pink locks as he asked her.

"How did you know that I was-"

"I love with me." She finished for him"Believe it or not I did not know until a certain teammate told me what you told her." She kissed his cheek and then his jawline

"Lucy..." he said narrowing his eyes a little bit, not happy that his best friend sold his secrets out to his girlfriend

Like sensing he was displeased at the news she made him look at her in the eyes, making him give her his attention.

"Don`t be angry at her. She only wanted for her two teammates to be together, something we should have been a long time ago" she caressed his cheek as she spoke to which he returned the gesture "Actually the whole guild kinda knew we had a thing for each other. So they had a hand in helping me set this up for you... for us."

Natsu chuckled with a happy smile, he did not know that he was so obvious with what he was feeling. But to never noticed how Erza felt for him was a shocker for him. Was he really that dense?

Yes... Yes, he is.

"Those guys helped you do this. Hehe, I knew that it was weird when I woke up with ear-plugs in my ears and nobody around. I did not know they would do something like this for us... Damn I love those guys." He said with the slightly watery eyes, happy that the people who he considers family would do something like this to get the two of them together.

Erza kissed his cheek again to which he returned with the kiss of his own. As the two set there for a few more minutes, Erza thought that it was the time to head to the guild. She got up from Natsu`s lap and helped him up. They stretched their limbs, shaking off any leftover fatigue and begin to make their way to the guild.

Natsu took hold of Erza`s hand, locking his fingers with hers as she lay her head on his shoulder both blushing as they exited the forest. They entered into the town and walked towards the guildhall. Some older couples, who were walking down the street past them, comment how cute they look together to which the two Fairy Tail wizards blushed even harder.

When they arrived at the guild and opened the door everyone stopped what they were doing and looked over at the two. The couple stopped in the middle of the guild as Makarove walked to them with his hands behind his back.

"So how did it go?" He said smirking at the two, already knowing the answer by their intertwined hands.

The two mages smiled at their master and then at each other before locking their lips in a quick kiss. Making everyone in the guild cheer for the new couple. All the guys walked to Natsu, giving him their congratulations and friendly slaps on the back or shoulder. Gray gives him a fist bump which he returned without any insult.

The girls surrounded Erza as each of them give her a hug. Mira and Lucy hugged Erza the longest happy for their best friend to finally have the man her heart has longed for. After the guild settled down with around Erza and Natsu, Makarov jumped up onto the railing.

Only to miss like the last time, hitting his head on the wooden railing with a loud "_thud"_ sound. He mumbled some curses under his voice before he did not address his children.

"Now as all of you know, we have a new young lovely couple that we have known that it was only a matter of time before they get together," he said as he looked at Erza and Natsu who were sitting at the bar. Erza`s head was on Natsu`s shoulder and Natsu`s arm wrapped around her shoulder as they smiled at their master.

"So in showing off our support and happiness for them FINALLY becoming a couple" he paused after that before he did not raise his fists up high and said

"LET`S PARTY!" then he proceeded to jump off the railing and do the orange justice

**(**_**I`m sorry. I went there)**_

The entire guild started dancing, drinking, fighting and more dancing. Makarov was seen drinking his beer with Natsu as they talked about what it was like getting confessed by Erza. Meanwhile, Erza was talking to Mira about how sweet Natsu has been last night and this morning. Soon slow music started to play, making Erza get up and take Natsu by a hand. As they were making their way to the middle of the guild, they ran into Jellal.

Natsu`s eyes narrowed at the blue-haired mage. Jellal only extended his hand at Natsu who looked at the hand and then back at the Jellal. Jellal just smiled at the two.

"I am sorry for creating a misunderstanding between you two, Mira explained to me what was going on between you two, and I am deeply sorry because I caused you both to feel pain." He said with his eyes looking at the floor in shame. Natsu looked over at the Erza, Erza smiled at her boyfriend before nodding telling him that he truly meant it.

Natsu told him to raise his head. Jellal looked up into Natsu`s eyes as Natsu took Jellal's hand into his shaking it all while having his signature grin on his face.

"It`s not your falt Jellal... We were just being stupid" he let out an "uff" as elbow hit him in a side "I mean... I was being stupid" He said rubbing his side.

Jellal chuckled at the two, he let go of Natsu`s hand before shaking Erza`s hand as well. Giving them one final "congratulation" he went over to the bar to get a drink and talk to Mirajane.

The two arrived at the middle of the guild where they both hugged each other again, Natsu hugged Erza`s lower back while Erza hugged him around his neck as they begin to dance. Erza laid her head onto his chest as they danced, listening to the music his heart was making.

The music only her ears can hear. She felt him run his hand through her hair making her smile at him, all while in his eyes she looked even more beautiful. He smiled back before giving her a kiss which she gladly returned. They pulled back as Erza put her head back on his chest while Natsu rested his chin on her head.

"This is nice..." Natsu said to her.

"Yes..." she replied closing her eyes enjoying her time with her man.

"Erza..."

"Yes?"

"I love you..."

"I love you too. My little dragon" with that they danced the night away, safely in each other arms and happy that they made the choices the did.

_THE END_

**Author`s note: Well this was a pain to write to say at least. Mostly bcs I had no inspiration after the first few acts. But I hope it satisfied. Anyways here is the poll of my ideas for the next story:**

**1\. Natsu becomes a fire dragon sword and is teleported to the tower of heaven where Erza finds him as a kid, he struggles to break free from his sword like prison. But as Erza becomes closer and closer with him, is being her sword that bad**

**Rated: T**

**Pairing: Natsu x Erza**

**Type of story: Romance/Adventure**

**Universe: Original Fairy Fail.**

**2\. Erza is a warrior princess and the next heir for the crown. However in the upcoming time, she needes a champion to fight as her representative to prove to everyone that she is ready. But as she starts to spend more time with her "Champion", she realizes that not everything is about the crown and image.**

**Rated: M**

**Pairing: Princess Erza x Slave Natsu**

**Type of story: Romance/Friendship/Fantasy**

**Universe: AU Fairy Tail.**

**3\. Natsu did not know how he ended up here. However, he chose to help this village since he did have his magic still surprisingly. But can a fire dragon slayer magic, fight a high tier danger beast`s power. We shall see...**

**Rated: M**

**Pairing: Natsu x Esdeath**

**Type of story: Romance/Adventure**

**Universe: Fairy Tail x Akame ga kill crossover**

**Pls review or PM-me for the poll and I will post the first chapter of the chosen story. That is all from me thank you guys for reading my work.**

**See ya.**


End file.
